1998
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations, endings and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''1998'. Shows Series premieres ;Original shows * February 2 - Binyah Binyah ''(a 5 episode spin-off of Gullah Gullah Island) * April 4 - ''CatDog * June 28 - The pilot for Bus No. 9 airs (the pilot is based on the "As Our School Bus Turns" shorts) * July 19 - Oh Yeah! Cartoons * August 3 - You're On! * September 1 ** Cousin Skeeter ** The Wild Thornberrys ;Acquired shows (premieres) * September 4 - Animorphs ;Acquired shows (reruns) * January 23 - You're on Nickelodeon, Charlie Brown * February 2 ** The Arsenio Hall Show ** Julia ** Sanford and Son * June 22 - The Little Twins * July 6 - Laverne and Shirley * October 12 - All in the Family ''(started airing regularly on January 3, 2000) * December 13 - ''Renford Rejects ''(A Nickelodeon UK original, though it aired for only one day) Season premieres * August 31 - ''Hey Arnold!, season 3 * August 4 - KaBlam!, season 3 * September 6 - The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo, season 4 * October 10 - Kenan & Kel, season 3 * December 12 - All That, season 5 Series finales * January 9 ** Gullah Gullah Island ** The Secret World of Alex Mack * October 25 - The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo Programming blocks * August 31- Nickel-O-Zone premieres Movies * November 20 - The Rugrats Movie Comics * April 5 - The Rugrats from Nickelodeon comic strip debuts in around 70 papers nationwide. Video games * October 31 - Rugrats: Search for Reptar for PlayStation * December - The Rugrats Movie for Game Boy Books * Bark, Spike, Bark! * Jungle Trek * The Rugrats and The Zombies * Space Invaders! * Tommy Catches a Cold * Where the Sharks Are * June 1 - Are We Having Fun Yet?: Activities Inspired by Nickelodeon Magazine * September 1 - The Turkey Who Came to Dinner * October 1 ** All That: Fresh out the Box ** Good Burger 2 Go ** Kenan and Kel: Aw, Here It Goes! ** The Rugrats Movie: The Rugrats Versus the Monkeys ** The Rugrats Movie: Tommy's New Playmate ** The Ultimate Rugrats Fan Book * November 1 - Family and Food and Orange Soda Albums * March 17 - The Best of Nicktoons * March 24 - The Music of Rugrats: A Live Adventure Live tours * February 6 - Rugrats: A Live Adventure begins touring, starting in Wallingford, CT. VHS releases * January 13 ** Hey Arnold!: Love Stinks ** Rocko's Modern Life: Modern Love '' * February 3 ** ''Rugrats: Diapered Duo ** Rugrats: Dr. Tommy Pickles * February 24 - Good Burger * April 7 ** Gullah Gullah Island: Feelings ** Allegra's Window: Sing Along With Allegra And Lindi ** Little Bear: Parties And Picnics ** Rugrats: Mommy Mania * June 30 ** Blue's Clues: Arts & Crafts ** Blue's Clues: Story Time * July 7 ** Hey Arnold!: Partners ** Rugrats: Angelica Knows Best * September 8 ** Gullah Gullah Island: Christmas ** Little Bear: Good Night, Little Bear Behind the scenes * June - Klasky-Csupo begins production on [[Rugrats in Paris: The Movie|the second Rugrats movie]]. Business * Nick Latino goes online. * March - Nicktoon Studios opens in Burbank, California. * June 1 - Citing competition and advertising problems, Nick shuts down its German service. (Rugrats would later resurface on Pro Sieben (and SAT1 in January 2000), while most other Nicktoons find a home on RTL in Germany, and SF2 in Switzerland. * June 6 - The cable industry holds its second annual Tune In The Kids And Family week; on June 8th, 29 channels (including Nick), presents a multi-channel simulcast of Take a Moment, a variety special hosted by Melissa Joan Hart that stresses the reasons for the family to watch TV together. * Summer - (Colossal) Pictures introduces a new theme of bumpers for Nickelodeon. Some include yarn-animated identification bumpers. * August 10 - Nickelodeon becomes officially available in Brazil, though a Portuguese soundtrack was included on the Latin American version since it was launched in 1996. * Fall - The Aquarius Theater in Hollywood (CA), is remodelled and renamed as "Nickelodeon on Sunset". This venue is the home of live-action Nick series taped in Hollywood, such as All That, The Amanda Show and Taina, as well as some concert specials produced for Nick. * November 5 - Nickelodeon goes on the air in the Philippines. * November 15 - Nickelodeon goes on the air in Japan, Malta, Russia (including the former Soviet republics) and Gabor Csupo's homeland, Hungary. People * January 28 - Ariel Winter is born * March 22 - Paola Andino is born * June 24 - Coy Stewart is born * July 31 - Rico Rodriguez is born * December 2 - Amber Frank is born Nickelodeon character debuts * Oh Yeah! Cartoons: Rudy Tabootie, Snap, Reggie Bullnerd, Horace T. Wilter, Timmy Turner, Vicky, Cosmo, Wanda, Mr. and Mrs. Turner * The Rugrats Movie: Dil Pickles * The Wild Thornberrys: Eliza Thornberry, Darwin Thornberry, Donnie Thornberry, Debbie Thornberry, Nigel Thornberry, Marianne Thornberry, Lady Thornberry * Runaway Rocketboy: Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Wheezer, Hugh Neutron, Judy Neutron, King Goobot 1998